Mr. King
is the main antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. He is the owner of the King Foundation, a front for his true organization, Dealer. He intends to have the members of Dealer harvest Crimson Energy from fallen Wizards which were corrupted by Noise Cards, so that he can enter Meteor G's server, and use its power to control the Earth. Believing humans to be too weak to survive, he feels himself the one fit to rule humanity with his leadership. Despite Mr. King himself being human, he sees himself higher than humanity itself. Appearance Mr. King has an appearance of a middle-aged gentleman, wearing a high-necked jacket with golden points, a white shirt inside and small ribbon at the neck giving him the appearance of a casino dealer. He also constantly seems wearing a pair of white gloves, possible for the use of playing cards. On the left side of his face, is a blue strip stretch from the air to the chin. His hair is combed back and apparently dyed. He always travel on top of a hovering massive black-colored deck, with many yellow lines in it, and embedded with many technologies such as displaying air waves and controlling Meteor G from outer space. Personality Mr. King is cruel and ruthless, and he will use both Wizards and humans (mainly children) alike without caring for them. This is revealed when the truth of King Foundation is told, that the adopted children were to be scapegoats for Mr. King's criminal activities, most of them never coming back, apart from Queen Tia and Jack. He can also be described as someone who hates to lose, as he was going to destroy Earth claiming that, "if it couldn't be his, then he would destroy it". Mr. King feels that he is more superior than all of humanity, claiming that both humans and their technology were weak and that he would be the fittest to rule both. For such reasons, he would use his powerful Noise machinery, act on his hatred towards the current society, and corrupt Wizards, traits that can effectively make Mr. King the replacement of Dr. Regal. Even more considering that he would use a cybernetic asteroid (in this case Meteor G) for his own purposes, pretty much like Dr. Regal did with Duo's Asteroid, as well as both LaserMan and Dread Joker (which are Dr. Regal and Mr. King's, Navi and Wizard respectively) have a strong resemblance to each other. Mr. King is shown to be homicidal, as seen when he had the Dread Laser shot at WAZA HQ, knowing that if its power as at its fullest, he would be able to kill the staff inside, thus revealing he has little to no problem with murdering people. In truth, he felt little to no remorse about the children he sent to their demise on his name, merely stating they should be grateful to him for letting them live that long. Overall, Mr. King only thinks of himself and sees everybody else as disposable tools for him to use in order to achieve his own goals, making him one of the most vile characters of the entire series. What makes Mr. King different from many of them is that he has neither a background nor a revelation behind his actions, but is rather motivated through pure evil itself. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force 3 Mr. King is a philanthropist to the public, using his King Foundation to provide financial support to orphanages and several different institutions and is known to be doing this since several years before the series timeline. In truth however his apparent benevolent actions are nothing but a facade as he raised several orphaned kids in order to have them commit heinous crimes in his name, with most of them never making it alive to tell the tale. It is known that none of these unfortunate kids ever realized they were being purely used by their supposedly kind parental figure. Ace, Queen Tia and Jack were the only ones who survived the ordeal with Ace becoming disgusted at his parent and departing his side and Queen Tia and Jack remaining to achieve their personal goal. A few years before the game's timeline, Mr. King was researching ways in how to achieve dominance over Earth when he then stumbled upon Meteor G; at the same time, he met Heartless who was searching for Kelvin Stelar and who had also found about the celestial body. Wanting to get close to Meteor G herself, Heartless contacted Mr. King and became his right-hand lady. He also was able to secure Mu Technology for himself. He has Queen Tia and Jack test Noise Cards in a few Wizards (including Magnes) and Mr. King is intrigued by Mega Man while knowing that he is one of their targets and that Mega Man interfered with Spade Magnes' rampage. He orders the siblings to infiltrate Echo Ridge Elementary in order to discover the secret behind Mega Man's power as well as his weaknesses since Mr. King has a scientific interest on him and reveals that Mega Man's true identity is Geo Stelar so the two are to observe him. Mr. King frequently reminds the two, specially Jack that they are not to engage Mega Man directly, much to Jack's annoyance since he finds investigating to be boring. Mr. King is not seen until after Diamond Ice's defeat where the members of Dealer hold a meeting, with Mr. King pleased with the results at WBG Studios gathering a large amount of Crimson. He claims that once his genius intellect combines with Meteor G, they will have the power to do as they want and that the world will kneel before Dealer. Heartless reveals that Mr. King has received a large amount of supportive emails, all of them full of good reception at his charitable work. Mr. King is overjoyed that his public facade is working so well. Jack rudely voiced out his desire to fight Mega Man with every other member of Dealer having him cool down. Mr. King, instead of being offended, points out that Jack has changed with his time at school and suggests he may have become weak. Mr. King tells Jack that he should remain silent and follow his plans since they are perfect and voices out his disgust at the human race, believing them to be brittle, weak and foolish creatures, and belittling BrotherBands and Purposes. He then makes the narcissistic remark that humanity needs him to rule over them, and that once he possesses Meteor G, he will be able to give humanity a new life and a true reason for living. Mr. King has Heartless relay his next set of orders, that Tia and Jack are to remain investigating Mega Man and gather Crimson as they have until now, and has Joker in standby to receive future orders. Mr. King delightfully states that it is only a matter of time before Meteor G is in their hands and that they will crush Natl WAZA HQ and the Satella Police with them, by using the Ultimate Weapon he is manufacturing out of Mega Man's data. Mr. King orders Joker to watch over Tia and Jack knowing that they may try to act on their own against Mega Man against his orders. Joker reveals this when he is witness to both Queen Virgo and Jack Corvus fight with Mega Man with Tia correctly guessing what his orders were. Joker states that if they back down immediately there will be no consequences to the siblings, so they reluctantly retreat. Mr. King has Heartless start the analysis process of Mega Man's data to finish the Ultimate Weapon. Jack demands to know what he will do with the data. Mr. King merely mocks at his "son's" impatience taunting him whether he can wait or not to know. For reasons largely unknown, be it as "punishment" for their previous insubordination or because he is planning to dispose of the siblings, he has Tia engage on a mission alone to assault WAZA by herself with the Ultimate Weapon created by Mr. King. Jack finds the idea strange and secretly confronts his sister about this, but Tia is able to realize that Jack has changed and is not as explosive as before, believing that Mr. King was right about Jack's personality changing as a result of going to school as a normal boy. Tia has Jack wait for her since the two have to yet achieve their true dream. At WAZA, Tia reveals that the Ultimate Weapon is a massive army of Omega-Xis clones, all of which have enough individual strength to make their numbers a potential threat to WAZA and the Satella Police who fight with their best to defend themselves. Although the attack successfully damages Natl WAZA HQ, Queen Tia is arrested after her EM Wave Change Queen Virgo is defeated by Mega Man. Heartless informs Mr. King of Tia's defeat but since the attack led by her was successful in destroying most of WAZA and the Satella Police, he refuses to rescue Tia. Heartless asks Mr. King what should be done about Jack since he hasn't behaving as himself. Mr. King reaffirms his suspicions and has Heartless get rid of him since both Tia and Jack were pawns from the start and that Jack is of little use to him with his sister gone, knowing that it will make Jack even more reckless and precise. However before he can finish, he states that Jack could still be of some use and wonders whether he has some parental feelings left. Mr. King just tells Heartless to let Jack do as he pleases. Following Tia's defeat Jack demands that Mr. King rescues his sister knowing that he must have something planned. Mr. King calmly says that he is carefully deciding what to do about Tia since she is his "precious daughter" and that he would be a "horrible father" if he didn't do anything for her sake. However he loudly remarks that it is still not the time to make a move since they have not scored a real "checkmate" with Mega Man and Ace still at large along with other "insects". He seemingly mocking Jack's intellect uses the analogy of a "video game strategy" to him in that if their move is the right one, then they will able to turn the tide even more in their favor. An annoyed Jack demands he be given orders, but Mr. King refutes by having Joker go instead since Jack has been too hot-headed and calms him down by saying that if the next move isn't executed perfectly then Queen Tia could be in greater danger. Mr. King asks Heartless about the state of the Noise Creation program, with her revealing that while it is progressing, the controller is still faulty and that there are other slowed down processes. Mr. King is unamused at the "simpletons" working at it and decides to finish the program himself. Jack however ponders the idea that Mr. King has no intention to save Tia and eventually steals the program to wreck havoc by having viruses materialize in the real world. Heartless informs Mr. King of Jack's insubordination which angers Mr. King but considers to make the best out of the current situation. He orders Joker to watch Jack and eliminate him if he goes ever the slightest overboard. Joker then informs Mr. King of Jack Corvus' defeat at the hands of Mega Man, leaving Mr. King mock Jack declaring his foolishness as infinite being worse than his sister and even more worthless than a pawn. He has Joker return immediately so as to plan their next step. Mr. King holds a meeting with the remaining members of Dealer, saying that while they have destroyed most of WAZA's HQs around the world and have gained control of Meteor G, they only have partial control of it since its size was beyond Mr. King's expectation, therefore requiring larger amounts of Crimson. Heartless suggests rescuing the siblings since they were in charge of the Crimson collection but Joker suggests otherwise as he has an idea of his own. Joker starts corrupting Wizards everywhere around Electopia for the Satella Police to fight in order to garner the Crimson needed, knowing that if they do not interfere there could be casualties but if they interfere they will favor Dealer, therefore putting them in a bind. Mr. King merely awaits in his chambers while the Satella Police along with Mega Man and Harp Note decide to invade the Dealer's base. He is witness to Acid Ace's defeat at the hands of Joker. Mega Man appears and confronts Joker, so Mr. King allows Joker to go as wild as he can be, and to reveal his true form. Mr. King then plays a betting game with Heartless on who will win the battle. Joker then finalizes into Dread Joker and reveals his true reasons, that in his words, he is the most powerful Battle Wizard created and he was born out of the same program as Acid. That he was given power but that humans took his power away since he was considered to be too powerful. Bitter at having his reason for existence stripped away from him, he gladly became Mr. King's Wizard as he gave Joker a new way to become himself again. Mega Man fights and defeats Dread Joker. Mega Man, Acid Ace and Harp Note then decide to confront Mr. King himself, with him merely laughing and saying he should have betted on Mega Man but that the fact that Joker was defeated was unthinkable itself. Ace claims that Mr. King hasn't changed but that he won't live enough to reform. Mr. King however considers Ace to be a superb joke and has Heartless summon a card-shaped platform to have them hover over the rest, as Mr. King looks at them and believes them worthless ants. Before Mega Man can attempt to stop Mr. King from fleeing he is stopped by Tia and Jack who are revealed to have escaped imprisonment. Mr. King is delighted and asks his "good children" to take care of the garbage around him. However the siblings have no further intention of obeying Mr. King and demand that he gives them all the Crimson he has collected. Tia further elaborates that since he has lost both Acid and with Joker defeated, that Dealer is done for and the two will continue where he left off. Mr. King is enraged at their betrayal using sentimental speech to win over them, but the siblings voice their disgust at their foster parent and that they never thought of him as a parental figure. Mr. King has a deep laughter at the belief the two have that he is truly defeated. He then reveals his trump card and has Joker self-destruct. While he retreats high up on his platform with Heartless. Once the explosion is averted by Acid Ace albeit seemingly at the cost of his own life, Mr. King is ruthlessly overjoyed at Joker's sacrifice since it provided him with a massive amount of Crimson. Mr. King is delighted at Ace's demise believing him the proper outcome for his betrayal. Heartless merely remains silent at Mr. King's foul remarks. Mr. King and Heartless decide to settle themselves at their Orbital Base placed 50 miles above the Earth surface, putting them in the mesosphere. Heartless reveals to Mr. King that the Orbital Base has full access to Meteor G thanks to the Crimson left behind by Joker. Mr. King pleased at the outcome then says the time has come for Dealer or rather himself to rule the world at last. He says they should declare their victory against the world. Mr. King then performs a massive broadcast by hacking into all channels revealing the existence of Meteor G and of its true nature, that it is in a collision course towards Earth and if it were to strike the planet, all EM technology would be useless. However he further explains that he has gained full control of Meteor G and that he can stop its collision and therefore that puts the fate on Earth in his hands. Finally revealing his true wicked nature to the world and performs a demonstration by firing a Dread Laser at Natl WAZA HQ, Jamming it with a massive amount of Noise Waves. He gives an ultimatum of three days to all countries in the world to submit their Terms of Surrender, otherwise those that fail to do so in time will be wiped from existence. Back at the Orbital Base Mr. King is worried that he is still not capable of accessing all the power of Meteor G, since its Jamming should be much powerful by downright preventing any EM Being from entering or leaving and destroying any human inside instantly. Heartless says that it is impossible for Meteor G to deny Mr. King's orders at this point, therefore he concludes that a third party outside of WAZA is interfering. He wonders about who this party could be to wait at the last moment to strike at him and orders Heartless to look into the matter. Eventually WBG Studios staff Lee and Belle decide to stand against Mr. King and broadcast words of encouragement to the world to unite to defeat Mr. King to not allow Dealer to win. Mr.King hears of this broadcast and annoyed at the signs of insurrection decides to shoot another Dread Laser at the Studios trapping its staff within. Heartless provides new information to Mr. King that several world leaders are still debating whether to submit or not. Mr. King believes them to be idiots who still cannot realize they cannot hope to defeat him so long as he controls Meteor G, and to let them debate so they find for themselves how helpless they are. Mr. King asks Heartless how the information about the third party is going but Heartless is unable to find any leads. Mr. King is enraged at Heartless incompetence and demands that she finishes by the next day or she will be punished. His previous subordinates, Tia and Jack enter the Orbital Base and confront him in their EM Wave Change forms. Both Mr. King and Heartless are surprised to see the siblings, but they remark to not be taken lightly. Mr. King believes them to be the third party, but the siblings have no idea what he talks about. The siblings reveal they were never loyal to Mr. King at all and they were waiting the moment Joker was out of the picture with himself in control of Meteor G so as to take everything from him. Mr. King once more attempts to use sentimental leverage to win over them, but it falls on deaf ears, since the siblings are more than aware that his benevolent persona was fake and that he sent several children like themselves to commit crimes for his sake with none of them coming back and without knowing the truth. Mr. King without any remorse merely claims that thanks to his aid they were able to live that much in the first place. The siblings uttering their profound disgust and hatred at their foster parent decide to take revenge on the behalf of those children and themselves. Mr. King merely looks at them with disdain and uses a special Noise frequency to cancel their EM Wave Change and has them captured with energy rings. He explains that everything in the facility is under his control and mocks the siblings for their weakness. As he is about to punish them the capture ceases to be. Surprised Mr. King asks Heartless to explain what is happening, so she explains that it was she who cancelled the attack on them. Enraged, Mr. King demands an explanation and Heartless reveals the truth, that she was never loyal to Mr. King either and that since King relied on Joker who was a Wizard that Mr. King was surrounded by traitors since the very beginning. Disgusted at the betrayal of his second in command, Mr. King attempts to attack her, but it is futile as Heartless has him swallowed in a Noise Wave and leaves him to die in the radiation. Back at WAZA when the organization is planning how to stop Meteor G, King reveals himself to the party coming out of a Noise Wave. Heartless is left speechless at his survival since a human could not survive in a Noise Wave for long. He reveals that he has become an EM being by using Joker's program. With his "feelings hurt" at Heartless' betrayal, he attempts to kill her by shooting beams from his platform but Mega Man blocks them in time. Mr. King says his plan is not complete but that he will rule the world in time, before departing. Nearing the end of the game, Mr. King appears at the end of the Meteor Server, and fuses with the core of Meteor G to become the 'Crimson Dragon, '''declaring his intentions to destroy Earth if the planet could no longer be his own property to rule over. As the Crimson Dragon he swallows Kelvin Stelar to increase his own power. He then taunts Mega Man that he cannot attack since he is a "good kid" who could not harm his father. However Mega Man decides to take a stance since otherwise everything the people close to him have fought for would be in vain. Mega Man challenges the monstrous entity and is successfully able to defeat causing Mr. King to be seemingly deleted, ending his vile machinations for good. Power and Abilities Mr. King is a genius scientist capable of devising several kinds of technology to suit his needs. He is an expert in Noise and has much more knowledge than the public knowledge or even WAZA or the Satella Police had through most of the events. He also seems to be a successful businessman, as he was able to provide financial support to several organizations with continuity. Once he acquired control of Meteor G, he is capable of Jamming any part of Earth at whim, despite being unable to utilize all of its power. He also used Joker's program to turn himself into an EM Being, therefore rendering him immune to Noise. His platform is equipped with deadly lasers, although it is unknown whether they were built-in or are an occurrence of his transformation into an EM Being. As the Crimson Dragon, he has monstrous offensive abilities. Gallery Concept art of Mr. King.png|Concept art of Mr. King. Concept art of Mr. King - floating chair.png|Concept art of Mr. King - floating chair. Trivia *If the HumorWrd ability is equipped to Omega-Xis and the L button pressed, the player may get a call from Mr. King explaining the blue lines on his face. It is not in-depth and most of it is in whispers, but it has something to do with Heartless. *It is revealed in Star Force: Official Complete Works that, King's markings are actually a metal mask he is able to remove. *Mr. King's early concept art was inspired, and looked very similar to Dr. Wily, but they shifted his design from Wily-esque old man to a creepier gentleman-type character. * It is possible, although not confirmed, that Mr. King's design is inspired by characters such as Daniel J. D'arby and Telence T. D'arby from the manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased